


Just One

by ObserveroftheUniverse (observeroftheuniverse)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, NSFW, Season 11, plus one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/observeroftheuniverse/pseuds/ObserveroftheUniverse
Summary: “We’ll think of something.” Scully tells him. He knows she is going to kiss him. He can feel it, see it in her eyes.





	Just One

“We’ll think of something.” Scully tells him. She puts her hand over his where it rests on her abdomen, just below her ribs. Her eyes drop to his mouth for just a moment, then back up to meet his gaze. Even in the near black of the room Mulder can see so much in her eyes. He watches as the vulnerability and insecurity of just a moment earlier give way to tenderness and desire.

He knows she is going to kiss him. He can feel it, see it in her eyes. He waits, letting the tension crackle in the air around them until Scully closes the gap between them. 

She is tender, almost tentative at first, but he knows they both feel that electric current that still runs between them. Sparks, dormant but not forgotten, come alive under his skin. Inevitably the kiss deepens. She cups his face with spread fingers, pressing herself toward him and opening her mouth to his tongue with a sigh. Mulder slides his hand from her ribcage to cover her breast. No bra - she never wears one to bed - only thin, smooth silk between them and he can feel her nipple stiffen when he starts to knead her. 

"Mulder,” she sighs, pressing her chest into his hand, “can you make love to me?”

“Yeah,” he breathes, “yeah, I can do that.” 

Her hands pull at his shoulders until he rolls on top of her, settling his weight in the familiar space between her thighs. He starts to place kisses down her neck, tongue darting out to taste the skin there. Salty and sweet and just as he remembered. He sucks at the skin over her pulse point, applying enough pressure to make her moan, but not enough to mark her. He doesn’t need to - in some sense Scully will always be his, and he hers. 

He pulls away only to unbutton her top, and she sits up, wriggling and twisting to remove the shirt completely. When she lays back, Mulder can only stare. He knows this body better than his own, his commitment to mapping it as dogged as his pursuit of the truth. Yet she never fails to leave him in awe, even after all these years. Faded scars and stretch marks make distant constellations on her skin, and she is still so beautiful. Perfect. 

“Mulder?” She shifts uncomfortably under his gaze - it’s too dark to see but he swears that she’s blushing. “Something wrong?”

“No.” He bows to plant a kiss on her sternum and whispers, reverent, against her skin: “Just…you’re gorgeous.”

“Oh,” she breathes, voice suddenly thick with emotion, “Mulder…”

“I mean it,” he says firmly. He stops and looks up at her, tilting her head to meet his gaze. Her eyes are glistening with unbidden tears, emotions as bare before him as her skin. "You're incredible, Scully. And I don't just mean your body, or the sex. As a doctor, an FBI agent, a woman - you're amazing. And there is never going to be anyone else, you understand?"

Scully nods, mute. Her lips are pressed together in a narrow line and he can see her struggling with the tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

"The connection we have, the love I feel for you is like nothing I've ever felt before - for anyone. You're my one and only, Scully. I knew that from the moment I met you. I'll even risk the cliché and say that you're my soulmate, if you believe in that sort of thing. I wasn’t sure I did until I met you.”

And now she is crying, tears falling freely down her cheeks. 

“I know what you mean, Mulder. I feel it too. I - " she pauses for a moment, breath hitching. He knows vocalizing her emotions does not come naturally to her, it never had. 

"It's okay, Scully, you don't have to say it." He cups her face, thumb swiping away her tears. "Don't cry." 

Mulder doesn’t need to hear the words. Their eyes lock and he can see it there in the lachrymose blue. Glistening behind her tears is the sparkle of her love for him. It grows ever clearer as she blinks away the rest of her tears. His thumb rubs circles on her cheek with his thumb, drying what tear tracks remain.

“Come here.” She whispers finally and pulls his mouth back to hers. He falls willingly back into infinite warmth and softness of her mouth. She wraps her arms around him, pressing her breasts against his chest. His growing arousal presses against her center. His hips rock against hers involuntarily and she whimpers against his mouth.

“You know, you’re not hard to look at yourself.” Scully remarks when they part again.

“Oh, I know. I’ve always thought I resembled Adonis, chiseled and sculpted as if by the gods themselves.” He states proudly. He sits up, puffing out his and flexing his arms for her. It earns him a surprised laugh and a wide, genuine smile from Scully.

“Well now I regret saying anything, your ego clearly doesn’t need it.”

"You're right, my ego isn't what needs stroking right now." 

"Mm, I'll say." She reaches out to squeeze his erection through his pajama bottoms. He groans - he had expected her to roll her eyes at his comment, but this is much better. A few full strokes tease of what is to come, and then her hand is gone. "Get undressed, Mulder." 

He shoves his pants and boxers down, kicking them somewhere toward the end of the bed. He reaches for her waistband next; she lifts her hips to help him. 

The scent of her arousal finds him as soon as he slides her underwear off, and he needs to taste her. He moves down the bed and settles between her legs, spreads her open, and goes directly for the source. Scully’s breath hitches, and she whimpers as he runs his tongue up her length, coating it in her wetness. 

God, he had missed this. Everything about it, from the musky smell of her to the way she moaned his name to the way her thighs trembled when she came. Few things turned him on more than hearing and feeling her reactions to him pleasuring her like this. No matter how many times he did it, he could never get enough.

He teases her, licking lazy circles up and around but not touching her clit. Not yet. Not until her hips are arching toward him, whimpering each time his tongue passes by the bundle of nerves.

“Mulder,” she groans, both a warning and a plea. Her hands fall to the back of his head, fisting in his hair and trying to guide him to where she wants his mouth. 

His tongue slips inside her, savoring her taste and making her wait for just another moment. Then he removes his tongue and abruptly swipes it over her clit.

“Jesus, Mulder!”

His cock twitches at the sound, painfully hard, and he grins - pleased with himself. He starts flicking his tongue back and forth over her clit the way he knows drives her crazy. 

She is so wet when he pushes two fingers into her. For a moment he wonders if she is too wet, if there won't be enough friction but then she groans above him and his concern disappears. He moves his fingers slowly, pressing deep into her, withdrawing almost completely, then repeating. Above him Scully moans, pants and her hips undulate to his rhythm. 

"Close," she gasps, "oh god, don't stop." 

He doesn't dare. He focuses on maintaining this exact rhythm, his fingers slow even as his tongue flicks fast back and forth on her clit. Her fingers, carding through his hair, tense suddenly. She bucks up against his mouth. 

"Oh! Oh my god! Oh - " she cries out sharply as she contracts wildly around his fingers in release. The sound and feel of her are amazing - sending heat and a rush of pride through him - and he needs to feel and hear her again.

When her orgasm subsides he pulls away and looks up at her. Scully's face is flushed from her hair down to her chest, her eyes dark.

"I want to do that again." He tells her. His mouth is slick with her. He runs his tongue across his lips to savor her taste, and Scully groans in response.

"Okay, just give me... a minute." She pants. She rests her head against the pillow behind her and closes her eyes. 

He acquiesces, rests his head against her thigh while she takes a breather. He has the urge to touch himself, or thrust his hips against the mattress to relieve the throbbing ache of his cock, but worries that once he starts he won't be able to stop. So he focuses on the sound of her breathing, trying to forget his own arousal. 

After several minutes her breathing slows and she opens her eyes to look down at him again. 

"Okay?" He asks, caressing the inside of her thigh. Scully smiles down at him - a small smile, but radiant - and nods. She strokes the back of his head and urges him toward her with the slightest pressure there.

He gladly takes the suggestion and puts his mouth back on her, finding her even wetter than before. He had found that often times Scully was hypersensitive just after orgasm, so again he dances around her clit. He runs his tongue just along side the bundle of nerves, hinting but not quite touching. He presses two fingers back into her in a slow rhythm until she tenses, starts to whimper above him.

After several minutes he makes a gentle swipe over her clit, testing. He elicits a throaty moan; a good sign. He does it again, increasing the pressure slightly, carefully gauging her reaction. There had been times where a second orgasm had followed easily behind the first, and other times it had remained more elusive - requiring more stimulation. As he presses down harder, he quickly determines that this time will be one of the latter. He slides a third finger into her and presses down hard on her clit, working his way into a fast tight rhythm.

It isn't long before Mulder has her moaning and writing under his ministrations. A brief glance up affords him a view of Scully with her fists gripping the sheets, her brow knit in concentration as she tries to fall over the edge a second time.

"What do you need, Scully?" He asks, breaking away from her for just a moment, "Tell me what you need." 

"More," she rasps, "just - ah - more."

As he resumes his work he feels her hands on the back of his head again, fingers digging into his scalp. She presses his face against her and grinds against his mouth, taking what she needs. She is rough and domineering, her movements jerky. She is moaning his name and various expletives - 'Mulder, oh god. God, oh oh oh, Mulder, fuck.' - her breath coming in short gasps. He feels like he might suffocate, but he can't remember the last time he was so turned on - he finds himself moaning along with her. 

Just as her hands in his hair start to become truly painful, and spots swim threateningly at the edge of his vision, he feels Scully's body tense.

"Fuck, Mulder!" she cries - loud enough that he's certain at least half the motel hears - as she comes for a second time.

This time they are both panting as she comes down, air quickly pushing away the darkness that threatened to encroach on his vision. 

"Damn, Scully," he gasps, wiping at his slick mouth with the back of his hand. He moves up to lay beside her.

"Too much?" 

"Hell no," he assures her, breathless but emphatic, "that was hot."

"It seems you enjoyed it." She remarks, looking down to where his erection throbs against her hip. The corners of her lips curl as she reaches out to touch him. 

She grips him firmly at the root and starts slow, deliberate strokes. Her thumb brushes over the head of his cock, pulling a groan from his throat. His eyes fall closed, hips involuntary thrusting toward her. Even just her hand feels so good, so familiar. She remembers exactly what pace drives him mad. He doesn't particularly want to stop her, but he aches to be inside her. He forces his eyes open and finds Scully looking down, watching her hand slide up and down his cock. 

"Scully." With a finger under her chin he tilts her head up to kiss him, mumbles against her lips: "Want to be inside you."

Scully's tongue slides against his, tasting herself, and guides him to lay on top of her. He reaches blindly between them to stroke himself against her, lubricating himself with the copious wetness between her thighs and making her hum when the head of his cock brushes her clit.

Then finally, slowly, he eases himself home. Mulder breaks their kiss with a groan. He had missed how good, how right she felt. He sits up to watch as he withdraws almost completely, then thrusts incrementally back into her, trying to draw out the experience/feeling of reunion. He wants to take his time and make slow, languorous love to her. But after the excitement of making her come twice, his self control is quickly waning. He starts to move faster, but Scully doesn't seem to mind. She scratches down his chest lightly, encouraging him. Mulder presses two fingers down on her clit, moving in circles, but her hand on his wrist stops him. 

"I don't think I can go a third time." she explains off his quizzical look, "But this feels lovely."

Mulder nods his understanding. Part of him wants to challenge her on that, but he is too worked up to focus. He feels torn - his body is desperate for release but he doesn't want this feeling, this connection to end. Bracing his weight on his forearms he covers her body with his again. He can feel all of her, skin on skin, her breasts pressed into his chest, her thighs bracketing his hips. Nothing - no one has ever made him feel so exquisite, so complete.

"Scully," he grunts, head falling forward, pressing their foreheads together. "Scully, look at me."

Her eyes have fallen closed, but at his words they open again to meet his.

"I could never have this with anyone else." he whispers, "Only you." 

As he loses himself in her, he hears himself repeating that phrase. Over and over and over. His thrusts become jarring, punctuating each word. "Only. You. Only. You. Only. You."

Under him, Scully whimpers and wraps her legs around his hips. He watches her eyes fall closed again, her face contorting in gorgeous ecstasy. Mulder's awareness distills down to nothing more than the sound of Scully moaning his name, her muscles pulling and clutching at him as she proves herself wrong and orgasms a third time. Mulder is not far behind her.

“Ah, Scully, Scully, Scully,” he moans, explodes inside her. She is still pulsing around him, and for a brief rapturous moment he feels as though they are one.That physical unity is gone too soon yet even as he rolls off her, tucking a damp strand of hair behind her ear, he still feels connected to her. 

For the first time in months, he is whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to 13Starbuck42 for beta reading, and basically holding my hand throughout writing this.
> 
> Leave feedback if you're inclined. You can also find me at observeroftheuniverse.tumblr.com


End file.
